La sirena pobre
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: La creyó loca cuando la escuchó decir que era una sirena pobre pero pronto se vio atrapado con su hechizo. [Para LOP por su feliz no cumpleaños]
1. Parte I Piernas y sandalias

**Notas de autor: **El otro día vi Encantada y me inspiró a terminar esta historia que tiene más de un año parada. XD Y como estoy aprendiendo de ciertas confesiones que leí en una página de FB sobre que hay que escribir por amor a tu OTP_ yyyyy_ el HYPE de la semana ASKDASDKAD quién soy yo para resistirme. :x  
Para Lop porque le debo su regalo de cumple desde marzo y por ser mi compañera gruvia y de muchas más cosas. Es medio basado en Encantada y cómo eres especial, tendrá más de un cap. xD**  
Advertencia:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima. Yo le agradezco infinitamente por la OTP _*hearts*._

* * *

**La sirena pobre**

**Parte I: Piernas y sandalias**

* * *

Cuando era pequeña, y unas horas atrás, el mundo humano le parecía atrayente. Lleno de diversidad y belleza. Siempre deseó explorarlo, pertenecer a ese lugar lleno de detalles maravillosos que alimentaban a su traviesa curiosidad. Tal vez fue así porque desde niña siempre le prohibieron acerarse y entre más querían alejarla de ese mundo que quería conocer, más deseó formar parte de él y la razón más grande todas era que, nunca y ni por error, se sentía parte de algo. La soledad siempre fue su única amiga.

Así que creció haciéndose locas ideas acerca de los humano, se fascinó con las historias que su imaginación creaba con cada objeto que llegaba al fondo del mar. Pensó tanto en el amor porque eso era lo que ella sentía cada vez que sacaba la cabeza por la superficie; ella estaba enamorada de aquel mundo de fantasía que la soledad de su hogar la llevó a imaginar. Creó tantos cuentos con finales felices para ella, pero estando ahí, poco a poco, se bañó de realidad y ahora todo era completamente diferente a lo que siempre pensó.

El mundo humano era cruel.

Todo le parecía horrible y lo comparaba con su hogar; aun oscuro por la profundidad, era mucho mejor que ese sitio.

Todo lo que imaginó fue un espejismo porque cuando asomaba la cabeza por encima del agua y volteaba hacia arriba, le parecía bonito el cielo pero ahora le parecía despiadado y sentía que la odiaba.

Ese día, más que nunca, extrañó su cola. Extrañó estar rodeada de agua. Añoró esas horas nadando y flotando.

Y deseó, con todo su corazón, volver… Volver al mar.

Volver a ser una sirena.

* * *

Estaba bastante feliz.

Ese día no era para nada normal porque para empezar… ¿qué hacía una sirena en la superficie recibiendo los rayos del sol? Se suponía que las sirenas andaban bajo el mar; nadaban entre corales, arrecifes, peces y algas marinas. Tenían una cola, no dos… ¿cómo era que se llamaban? ¡Piernas!

Y eso era genial porque siempre lo buscó, deseó y quiso y ahora, eso era una realidad. ¡Ella era humana! ¡Al fin había aprendido a transformarse en humana! ¡Tenía dos piernas! Y no dudó en sacudirlas con emoción. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía tener piernas? Las palpó para creerlo. Sentía cada toque de sus manos, definitivo eran suyas... eran sus piernas.

Se fascinó cuando las vio, pidió a todos los dioses marinos que no se tratara de un sueño, ese que concurrentemente tenía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y ella no despertaba, fue aceptando que esa era la realidad. Se fue creyendo lo que vivía; ya no era una sirena. ¡Al fin aprendió el hechizo! ¡Al fin el entrenamiento dio resultado! Bueno, de que era sirena, lo era pero en esos momentos ya no lo era. Bastaba con ver esas dos piernas blancas que tenía. Las había estirado y doblado un par de veces, como probando que obedecieran a los mandatos de su cerebro. ¿Le dolían? No. ¿Le molestaban? Tampoco. Era un gran cambio en su físico que quería afrontar de frente; quería caminar, correr, saltar, bailar. ¡Hacer todo lo que las personas con piernas hacían!

En esos momentos no pensó en que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido porque ella tenía que avanzar, así que hundió los pies en la arena, disfrutó de ese contacto y se dijo que luego aprovecharía más de esa sensación. Apoyó sus manos para agarrar el impulso para levantarse. Lo hizo lento, sintiendo que no estaba firme y que sus piernas temblaban, varias veces vaciló pero logró levantarse luego de muchos intentos.

Una vez de pie, tuvo que alzar sus manos para mantener el equilibrio y sin bajarlas, empezó a caminar de forma que parecía que caminaba sobre un delgado hilo en las alturas aunque por donde intentaba caminar fuera la plana arena del mar. Con miedo y desequilibrándose, puso un pie adelante en un corto paso. Se meneaba con torpeza y sus brazos seguían en el aire, se felicitó cuando se sintió lo demasiado estable como para acercar su otro pie y estacionarlo junto al otro. Bien, llevaba uno, tenía que seguir. Así que resopló y repitió sus movimientos.

Dos, tres, cuatro pasos. Lentos, chicos e inseguros. Lo hacía de manera torpe pero sentía que ganaba equilibrio, hasta que se percató de algo. Sus ¿pies ardían? ¿Por qué? Pensó en que los humanos tenían demasiados obstáculos en ese mundo. Dio un grito y de un salto, se dejó caer al suelo. Palpó la arena a su alrededor, y se percató que estaba caliente gracias al sol, no lo había notado antes por estar entretenida en mantener el equilibrio. Ahora, ella necesitaba idear un plan pero de poder caminar, correr, saltar, bailar... pero el suelo no cooperaba con ella. Sus pies descalzos no podían exponerse así. Pero qué podía hacer una sirena en un mundo humano... ¡Necesitaba inspiración porque el fondo del mar jamás le había dado esa lección!

Así que mejor se acomodó, abrazó sus piernas y vio sus pies descalzos, antes de hundirlos en la arena. Alzó la mirada al cielo y pensó que hacía más calor que antes. El sol estaba quemando más, miró la piel de sus hombros y se percató de que estaba poniendo rojiza y comenzaba a arderle. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba anclada a ese lugar? ¡No lo sabía! Pero sin duda, si tenía que hacer algo, ese algo era buscar sombra si no quería morir rostizada antes de poder realizar lo que siempre soñó, pero no podía caminar por dos razones: la arena le quemaba los pies y no podía caminar con seguridad y rápido, no aún… ¿y si se arrastraba como una foca para encontrar un mejor lugar en donde aprender a caminar? Esa era una gran opción pero la siguiente era, ¿a dónde iba?

Sus ojos mapearon la playa y miró unos cuantos puestos un poco retirados de ella. Vio que salía mucha gente de esos lugar y enfocó su mirada en esas personas que salían con varios artículos, eso atrajo su atención… después, enfocó su vista a las personas que estaban más cerca de ella y estos llevaban ropa ligera, shorts, trajes de baño y en sus pies, sobretodo prestó atención a ellos porque ¿cómo podían caminar si la arena estaba tan caliente? Y descubrió que ellos tenían algo que les facilitaba caminar, un artículo salvador… ¡Ella necesitaba eso! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Caminaba, corría o se arrastraba hasta esos puestos? Y al llegar, adquiría unos y podría explorar más allá de la playa, caminaría sin problema alguno. ¡Oh, dios, eso sí que era divertido! Una sirena con piernas y _¿sandalias?, _sonaba encantador. ¡De verdad tenía que llegar a esos puestos!

―¡Juvia tiene que ser valiente! ―se dijo, motivándose. Tragó saliva y calculó la distancia de donde estaba a los puestos ―¡Ni siquiera está tan lejos! ¡Será tan fácil! ―sonrió e inyectada de valor, se levantó rápido.

Se sintió orgullosa porque ni siquiera se tambaleó y adelantó uno de sus pies en una zancada, se meneó pero mantuvo el equilibrio gracias a sus brazos extendidos en ambos costados. Ignoró lo caliente de la arena y se dispuso, mejor, a mover su otro pie, esta vez no a la altura del otro, sino que más lejos pero se tambaleó tan bruscamente y de nada le sirvió la paciencia para evitar su caída.

Ok, tal vez no sería tan fácil llegar al puesto.

¡Pero se estaba divirtiendo en los procesos!

**~O~**

Se rindió después de mil intentos infructíferos.

El universo parecía conspirar en su contra porque ella es una sirena, nada le salía cómo lo planeaba.

Ahora, sola y bajo el sol. Con la piel de sus brazos y hombros ardiéndole a cada segundo más se encontraba desconsolada y sin esperanza alguna. Aprendió a caminar, o ya no se mecía tanto, pero ¿de qué le servía si no podía apoyar sus pies en el suelo?

Había tratado de recapitular qué hacía ahí, cómo es que había llegado gracias al hechizo que pocas sirenas podían aprender. Esa era la única forma de llegar hasta tierra firme. Al inicio creía que era una gran idea para cumplir su sueño de exploración, para aprender nuevas historias y conocer la amabilidad del mundo que le regalaba bellezas al mar, pero ya lo dudaba. Dudaba de sus deseos.

Nada era cómo lo soñó.

Tenía bastante tiempo sentada en la ardiente arena, abrazaba sus piernas y se hundía en ellas ―al menos algo bueno tenían, también rescataba la sensación de la arena entre los dedos― pero era muy poco lo que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Y como si su situación no fuera lo suficientemente mala, su estómago estaba comenzando a pedirle comida. ¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué? No podía caminar mientras el sol estuviera en lo alto, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía qué hacía ahí. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, la iba a ayudar (porque ya habían sido groseros con ella anteriormente).

Estaba sin ánimo de levantarse para explorar ese mundo que mucho tiempo quiso subir pero por respeto a las reglas del mar no había podido. Ahora que estaba en el mundo humano sola, tenía miedo. Había visto y hablado con personas pero ninguno había sido amable y aun le costaba acostumbrarse a caminar. No era una experta aún, no se tenía la confianza suficiente y ya se había llevado varios golpes. Las piernas le temblaban y se tambaleaban, además de la poca práctica que tenía, había otros factores externos que no sabía cómo manejar como la condición del suelo.

En esos momentos, Juvia extrañó el agua que nunca había sido dañina con ella.

Extrañaba nadar y llegar al lugar que quería en poco tiempo.

Y volver no estaba resultando tan fácil como imaginó.

Respiró hondo y contuvo el llanto. No era momento de llorar aunque era lo que más quisiera y porque aún sin cola, debía respetar las reglas de su mundo; las lágrimas de una sirena eran sagradas, no tenía por qué derramarlas a la ligera aunque estuviera completamente desesperada… pero ¿qué y si esa lágrima tenía la respuesta? ¿Qué si era la solución? ¿Qué si significa el fin a ese sufrimiento? ¿O era que estaba siendo demasiado melodramática solo porque las cosas, hasta ese momento, no estaban saliendo cómo quería?

―Juvia no lo entiende, ¿En verdad todo fue en vano? ―susurró, fijando su vista al mar. Se sentía sola y con muchas ganas de llegar a esa línea donde el cielo y el mar se conectaban, ¿pero qué si volvía a su forma original? ¿Qué iban a decir de ella? ¿De la tonta sirena que siempre quiso el contacto con el mundo humano?

Tal vez ya no había un hogar al cual volver.

Quizás nunca tuvo ese hogar.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar todo pensamiento oscuro. No era momento de rendirse, y quizás era mejor pedir una señal de que iba por buen camino. Que lo único que el destino le mostraba era que la vida humana era más difícil de lo que ella podía comprender pero que no era momento de rendirse, porque podía con esas pruebas y más.

―Tal vez Juvia necesita aprender mu... ¡Auch! ―su cabeza se movió con brusquedad hacia enfrente y de inmediato, llevó una de sus manos para frotar su nuca, algo la había golpeado fuerte. Volteó para ver el causante, y descubrió que había un objeto redondo a su espalda.

―¡Lo siento!

Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esas eran las primeras palabras amables que escuchaba en el día. Su mirada se mostró conmovida al ver cómo un chico de cabello negro se acercaba a ella. Su cabello brillaba bajo los rayos solares, se veía suave aunque era largo y algo desalineado. Llevaba una camiseta desabrochada y un short de playa que le llegaba casi hasta las ¿rodillas? de color negro.

―El idiota de mi amigo lanzó muy fuerte y te golpeó, no fue intencional ―se disculpó. Parecía sincero,

Ella negó y sus labios temblaron. En todo el día nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, le pareció la señal que necesitaba para permanecer. El destino apenas se encaprichaba en mostrarle lo bueno. Los apretó fuerte para evitar sollozar fuerte. Negó de inmediato. ―E-está bien.

Él le sonrió y Juvia se sonrojó cuando se agachó, era alto, más que ella. ¿Esa era la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres humanos? Y no supo por qué pero ella hizo nota mental de su altura. El chico recogió el balón y se quedó unos cortos segundos, observándola directamente a los ojos, el sonrojó de ella se intensificó debido a la cercanía de ambos, y porque gracias a esa corta distancia apreció que era guapo, y fue ahí cuando él se irguió, apartando la mirada porque comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

―¿Oye… estás bien? ―titubeó pero se atrevió a preguntarlo. Todo mundo en la playa había observado a la chica de cabello azul que estaba quieta en medio de la playa. Nadie se acercaba a ella y ella no se acercaba a nadie. Parecía una estatua porque no cambiaba de posición. Él supuso que tal vez estaba pasando por momentos duros y solo buscaba conectarse con su elemento para encontrar serenidad pero al observarla de cerca, tuvo el presentimiento que no era nada de eso.

Tal vez ella necesitaba un amigo. Odió a su alma protectora y preocupada por los demás.

Juvia se giró, le dio la espalda y enfocó su vista al océano y negó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Se sintió nostálgica de sus creencias pasadas y dolida de las decepciones que estaba acumulando ese día.

―El mundo humano es cruel ―respondió con tristeza

Puso los ojos en blanco. ―Sí… pues… Bienvenida a Magnolia.

Juvia se volteó a verlo y esbozó una sincera y encantadora sonrisa, a él le pareció la sonrisa más bonita de todas. Bueno, si se sinceraba la chica era linda y resaltaba en ese lugar porque su color de cabello no era muy común pero con ese gesto fue como el mejor maquillaje que podía usar. Lucía bien. Bella y natural.

―¡Gracias!

Él arqueó una ceja y agitó su cabeza, extrañado de la respuesta. La chica no había apreciado su sarcasmo y no tuvo el valor, ignoraba por qué, de sacarla de su error. De verdad se veía contenta, y parecía que tenía bastante tiempo sin sentir esa emoción. ―No es nada, supongo ―rió nervioso.

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro pero volvió a fijar su vista al mar, tal vez eso era lo que siempre esperó en ese mundo. Llegaba tarde pero seguro.

―¡GRAAAY! ¡TRAE LA MALDITA PELOTA! ¿O TIENES MIEDO DE PERDER?

Juvia se estremeció ante el grito y parpadeó confundida, el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

―¡Voy cerebro de flama! ¡Te patearé el trasero después de ganarte!

Luego, giró la pelota sobre sus manos y de nuevo, ignoró las razones que lo llevaron a mantenerse ahí, pero se quedó parado y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. ―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Soltó la pelota con una de sus manos para dirigirla a revolver su cabello―. Es decir, tienes bastante rato sentada en medio de la playa, sin moverte… pareces perdida o no sé... pero...

Ni siquiera terminó de decirlo porque ella se levantó como un torbellino y dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Observó que su cabello azul se revolvía con elegancia conforme ella se movía. Vio que ella traía una especie de bikini blanco y una falda del mismo color amarrada a la cadera, era larga de un lado y del otro estaba corto, exponía el largo de su pierna y no pudo seguir mirando más, porque ella se inclinó con torpeza hacia delante, perdía el equilibrio como si estuviera ebria. A Gray no le importó soltar la pelota si con eso evitaba que la chica cayera. Ella, chocó contra su pecho y lentamente la apartó por los hombros para analizarla mejor.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―volvió a preguntar, casi seguro de que no estaba bien. Se arrepintió, en automático, de tocar ese tema porque vio que sus grandes y expresivos ojos se pusieron llorosos al negar con la cabeza.

―¡Juvia es una sirena que finalmente aprendió a cambiar a su forma humana! ―la vio de forma rara por el disparate que decía pero a ella no le importó porque siguió expresando su tragedia ―¡Y por supuesto que Juvia necesita zapatos y calcetines para poder caminar porque la arena quema! ―agarró aire y prosiguió―: todas esas cosas humanas parecen divertidas para Juvia pero Juvia no puede obtenerlas porque no aceptan sus monedas de arena ¡Eso es muy triste porque todo se empezó a complicar! ¡Juvia es una sirena pobre!

Ella calló abruptamente y él abrió los ojos. Todo pasó muy rápido, ¿Sirena? ¿Zapatos? ¿Calcetines? Y lo primero que pensó es que ella estaba loca y él estaba más loco por seguirle el juego...porque pudo preguntar de qué demonios hablaba pero no lo hizo, tal vez porque parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar y él no quería ser la detonante de su llanto.

―¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ―preguntó, inseguro y casi arrepentido. Incitado por ella, porque lo vio de tal forma como si esperara que preguntara eso. Y como si de verdad necesitara su ayuda. Esa chica tenía poderes…

―¡Juvia sería muy afortunada si la pudiera ayudarle a comprar unas sandalias! ¡Y también quiere probar un café con usted porque tiene mucha hambre y usted ha sido muy amable con ella!

Gray asintió, ese tipo de ayuda era fácil: las sandalias eran cosa fácil. ―E-espera… ¿Café? ―ella asintió, sonriente ―¡Pero si hace calor!

Ella rió cantarinamente, haciéndolo maldecir porque o sea… ¿ya había aceptado? Su único pretexto fue que hacía calor. Gray ya no lo entendía nada, tal vez todo era una metáfora y sí era una sirena que lo hechizaba porque sus respuestas eran más para no desalentarla porque no quería ser él quien lo hiciera.

* * *

_¿Continuará?_

* * *

No puedo hacer fantasy porque apesto y me dan flojera las descripciones así que recurro a mi único talento; la comedia romántica XDXDXD. Se me extendió la idea, cueck, típico de mí. Pero bueno, me dije que para volver a escribir gruvia debía llegarle a las 3K y lo hice juas juas. Me doy por bien servida. Se lo dedico a LOP porque se lo debo por su cumple y porque es amante de las princesas, a ver si encuentras a Ariel, Moana y Giselle. xD

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos. :)

**Énfasis en:**

'I'm a mermaid who's _finally_ learnt how to change to human form, and of course I need shoes and socks now! Those human things look _so fun_, I need _all of them_, but apparently sand coins aren't a currently on land! It was so lucky that you saw me struggle with the currency and bought a pair for me, and of course I want to try this coffee thing with you!'

PD: Cambié unas cosas en el prompt para hacerlo más gracioso, según yo. xD


	2. Parte II Sandalias y sombrero

Para Lop porque es su cumple… ¡Feliz cumple miwa adicta al gruvia, a los memes de Mulan y a las telenovelas! Casi un año después actualizo pero más vale tarde que nunca, I'm sorry, ya nada es tan fácil cómo lo era antes, es más… tan complicadas están las cosas que ni siquiera alcance a terminar para tu cumpleaños.  
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

**La sirena pobre**

**Parte II: Sandalias y sombrero**

* * *

_..._

_Ese día, más que nunca, extrañó su cola. Extrañó estar rodeada de agua. Añoró esas horas nadando y flotando._

_Y deseó, con todo su corazón, volver… Volver al mar._

_Volver a ser una sirena._

Pero no podía, no sabía cómo volver a ser una. Juvia prefirió una y mil veces tener cola y el corazón completo que tener dos piernas y el corazón hecho trizas, o convertido en polvo de perlas. Le dolía respirar, le dolía ser humana. ¡Ella lo había dicho en sus primeras horas en la superficie! ¡El mundo humano era cruel! No tenía piedad con los suyos y menos, con los de otra especie.

Ella era buena. Tonta y curiosa, no merecía eso. ¿Era un pecado amar? ¿Era un pecado enamorarse de un humano? las historias que le contaban en la profundidad del mar eran ciertas, los humanos eran malos y le ofendía el hecho de que ellos se encargaran de manchar la imagen de las sirenas; ellas no los cautivaban con su canto para arrastrarlos al fondo del océano, al contrario eran ellos los que les hacían el mal a ellas con toda la magia y genialidad de su mundo.

Con su música, con sus poemas, con su arte, con su baile, con su comida, con todo lo que tenían para divertirse. El mundo humano la engañó con todo eso y con él, ¡él! Él había sido lo mejor de sus dos mundos, él había sido la persona que revolucionó su corazón, su vida. Fue él quien le mostró lo mejor del mundo, lo puros e intensos que podían ser los sentimientos, lo brillante del sol y lo hermoso que era el azul del cielo, pero él también había sido la persona que le mostró el cielo nublado y lo mucho que podían doler las emociones y lo difícil que era manejarlas.

Fue él quien le mostró que los sentimientos también podían ser crueles como las olas del mar alborotadas por una tormenta.

Fue él quien le enseñó que los remolinos de emociones eran más dañinos en la tierra.

Pero aún con lo feo del mundo, él era el sol. Su sol.

La paz en el cielo y en el mar.

Él era el amor en el corazón de una _pobre sirena._

* * *

Oooook, como Gray, por una fuerza mayor a la que podía comprender, no quería desalentarla aguantó el primer disparate o la loca metáfora, accedió a lo del café solo porque se compadecía ya que sus teorías e instintos, le decían que esa pobre chica estaba delirando gracias al calor, tal vez estaba a minutos de deshidratarse.

Decidió ignorar, no darle importancia y hacer cómo el que no entendió, y eso era verdad, el tema de que era una sirena pobre con monedas de arena no era algo que se viera día con día, ni en las películas existía esa trama. Y cómo no podía dar por visto lo demás, lo primero que hizo fue mirarla con curiosidad, buscando un indicio de maldad, locura extrema o enfermedad, tal vez alguien la amenazaba o ella había perdido una puesta…

Pero la veía normal. Sí, lo que decía no era normal y cómo hablaba tampoco lo era, pero sus amigos no son muy normales tampoco. ¡Y él no es un ejemplo de normalidad! ¡Por dios! ¡Tiene el cochino hábito de quitarse la ropa en lugares públicos! ¡Es un stripper! pero no va por el mundo diciendo fantasías sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Él no era un personaje sacado de un libro de cuentos (lógico porque sus mañas no eran de clasificación infantil).

―Entonces… tú… ¿quieres unas sandalias? ―preguntó.

―Juvia las necesita ―respondió con timidez.

Arrastró la mirada por su cuerpo y vio, como flexionaba un poco la rodilla para poner un pie de puntilla. Comprobó así que estaba descalza, eso le daba sentido a que estuviera anclada al lugar, era una ecuación fácil: sol, arena caliente y ella andaba sin calzar.

Él asintió. ―Es fácil, solo tienes… e-h ―se reprendió al ver cómo al desilusión pintaba sus brillantes y oscuros ojos, nuevamente quedó hechizado por su encanto y titubeó un poco antes de corregirse ―tenemos que llegar a un puesto.

Ella sonrió con ternura, como si fuera una gracia lo que hubiera dicho ―¡No es fácil! ¡La arena quema! ―ella alzó su pierna y le mostró su pie descalzo, haciendo un puchero con sus labios ―¡Y no aceptan el dinero de Juvia!

Él suspiró, avergonzado de su comentario. ―Yo te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes. Solo espera un segundo ―ella asintió y solo quedó mirándolo; Gray levantó la pelota del suelo y caminó hasta un grupo de personas que lo esperaban, Juvia supuso que les dijo algo porqe los otros asintieron y más pronto de lo que pensó, él ya estaba con ella.

―Vamos ―y sin darle oportunidad de que hablara, él se anticipó y la agarró para cargarla, fue un impulso del que se avergonzaría casi al instante de tenerlo pero no podía retroceder. Además, era más fácil cargarla hasta un puesto que adivinar la medida de su calzado porque corría el riesgo de dar más de una vuelta...

Juvia dio un pequeño grito al sentir cómo pasaba un brazo por sus piernas y el otro lo dejaba en su cintura, así era la forma en que su amable, atractivo y rico. en monedas que no son de arena, amigo humano, le ayudaba. ¡Era tan galante! Y claro que ella no perdió la oportunidad de entrelazar sus manos tras su cuello para ahuecar su rostro en su pecho… suspiró.

_El mundo humano tenía muchas maravillas que debía ver, sentir y probar._

―Por cierto, soy Gray ―él se presentó.

Sin despegarse, deslizó sus ojos hacia arriba, enfocándose en sus labios. Ella soltó una suave risita y se pegó más a su pecho. ―Soy Juvia.

Vio cómo esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, Juvia sintió que su corazón ganaba fuerza y se sentía bendecida por ser la única expectante de esa obra de arte.

―Y dime, Juvia… ¿Por qué estás descalza? ¿Una ola se llevó tus sandalias?

Ella se rió. ―Gray-sama es tan gracioso ―dijo, agarrándose más fuerte de su cuello y no le dio importancia al ataque de tos que provocó su agarre porque estaba disfrutando su sentido del humor ―Juvia no tiene sandalias porque las sirenas no las necesitan... ¡Las sirenas no tienen pies! aunque no suena loco que una ola se llevara las sandalias de Juvia, tiene sentido. ¡Gray-sama es muy inteligente!

Gray ignoró esa peculiar forma de llamarlo porque había cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocar su atención y no, no era en que ella estaba comportándose demasiado confianzuda, cómo si tuvieran una relación de años, si no que de nuevo venía el tema de que ella era una sirena.

―¿Has bebido agua?

**~O~**

―Elije los que te gusten.

Juvia se quejó en voz alta cuando sus pies se hundieron en la tierra porque eso solo significaba algo: ¡Gray-sama ya no la estaba cargando! Y ella que era una experta nadadora y el caminar se le daba de forma natural, podía asegurar que no había modo de trasladarse mejor que ese.

Pero bueno, aún quedaba el café y había otra oportunidad para que él la volviera a cargar, no renunciaría a esa esperanza.

―¿Algún número en particular?

Una tercera voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones, Juvia alzó la cara para ver a una señora ya mayor que le sonreía, ella también le sonrió.

―Pues dos, Juvia tiene dos pies y necesita dos sandalias ―respondió.

Gray tartamudeó apenado, viendo el rostro de extrañeza que la vendedora hizo, viendo a Juvia como si se tratara de la persona más rara del mundo y en el segundo que giró hacia la chica y la vio con una inocente sonrisa, negó.

―Ella no se refiere a cuántas sandalias necesitas ―tragó saliva tras ver que los grandes, expresivos y oscuros ojos de Juvia se fijaron en eso ―pregunta sobre tu medida, todo tipo de calzado tiene una medida en centímetros. Es un sistema que facilita la compra, al saber tu talla es más fácil escoger un par de zapatos…

Juvia asintió, parecía hambrienta de conocimiento. Deseosa y totalmente curiosa de comprenderlo todo. ―¿El pie de Juvia tiene una medida? ―él asintió, orgulloso de que lo comprendiera ―¿Juvia debe saber cuánto mide su pie para elegir unas sandalias? ―volvió a afirmar y ella festejó, aplaudiendo ―¡Es fabuloso, Gray-sama!

Él le sonrió. ―¿Y bien?

Alzó los hombros. ―¡Juvia no lo sabe! ¡Nunca antes había comprado unas sandalias!

Gray tuvo que masajear su sien, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y algo en su interior le decía que ese era el primero de muchos que vendrían en el futuro.

―Señorita ―la vendedora le llamó ―¿usted viene de una parte de donde hace mucho frío?

―No ―Juvia negó, sonriente ―¡Juvia viene del mar!

Gray se movió rápido para cubrir la boca de Juvia, antes de que continuara con su diálogo de que era una sirena. ―Viene del extranjero, tienen otra medida ―dijo rápidamente y sin quitar la mano de la boca de Juvia, se resignó a adivinar qué sandalias podrían quedarle para terminar rápido con esa tortura y porque tenía muchas cosas por hacer, una de ellas era aclarar que no podía ir por el mundo diciendo que era una sirena y la otra era averiguar sobre ella porque ya estaba formándose muchas teorías de la sirena pobre.

* * *

¿Amigos? ¡Conseguido!

¿Sandalias? ¡Conseguidas!

¿Café? ¡En proceso!

¿Qué la volvieran a cargar? ¡Negado! Pero no importaba, porque ella tenía dos piernas y ahora con unas cómodas y bonitas sandalias de color blanco, ella podía caminar libremente sobre la arena, el mundo de Juvia parecía ir mejor.

―Juvia… ―él se detuvo y ella volteó, alegremente hacia donde estaba. Gray despeinó su cabello, teniendo cuidado de la elección de sus palabras ―debes tener cuidado con lo que dices.

Ella parpadeó, confundida. ―¡Juvia no dice groserías!

Maldijo, al diablo con la buena elección de sus oraciones. Eso no servía con Juvia que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, no entendía las ironías y si eras ambiguo con ella, tampoco lo cachaba. ―No puedes ir diciéndole al mundo que eres una sirena ―gruñó. ¡Si ella lo decía sonaba bien, adorable y tierno! pero en su boca y con su voz, era lo más absurdo del mundo.

Juvia achicó los ojos, estudiando lo que dijo. ―¿Por qué? ―su voz sonó temerosa y luego llevó sus manos hasta su boca para cubrirla ―¿Está prohibido?

Ni quiso, y por fortuna no alcanzó, a suponer cuántos escenarios habían cruzado por la loca y asoleada cabecita de Juvia. ―Sí pero…

―¡Gray! ―escuchó su nombre y suspiró, sus amigos lo estaban buscando.

―Solo no lo digas, luego te explicó por qué… ―Juvia asintió, era obediente ―¡Gracias! ―se dio la vuelta y no se dio cuenta que Juvia se sintió la más premiada del universo, no era necesario que le pegara una estrellita en la frente porque ella ya tenía todas las estrellas del mar en sus manos.

Un grupo de personas se había acercado a los dos. ―¡Gray! ¿Está todo bien?

Él asintió. ―Lo siento, todo esto ha sido muy loco pero yo estaba ayudando a… ―hizo una pausa para recorrerse un poco a la izquierda y presentarle a la chica que había vuelto su día una completa locura, misma que no estaba dispuesto a explicar en su totalidad ―a Juvia.

Los ojos curiosos de Juvia vagaron con recelo alrededor de las personas que rodeaban a la primera persona de la superficie, y por ende su persona favorita del mar y la tierra juntos. Había dos mujeres: una pelirroja y una rubia. Y también había un hombre más, tenía le cabello rosa y una sonrisa risueña. Esos eran los amigos de su dios marino y por lo tanto, también eran _sus amigos_, los primeros en el mundo humano. Juvia sentía que eran buenas personas como _Gray._

Gray era el nombre del chico que le compró unas sandalias para que pudiera caminar en la arena y el que la llevaría a tomar un café. Gray era el nombre de su caballero marino. El primer hombre amable y la única persona en darle la bienvenida a Magnolia, y como era la única persona que conocía hasta hacía unos momentos atrás, antes de que el resto de sus amigos se acercaran a ellos y se presentaran, y por los llamados de su corazón, lo había perseguido hasta el momento y claro, ¡estaba pendiente el café!

―¿Así que te llamas Juvia? ―la aludida asintió.

―Mucho gusto ―la pelirroja extendió su mano para saludarla, Juvia la vio dudosa y solo se atrevió a repetir su movimiento cuando Gray la alentó ―yo soy Erza.

―Gr-acias ―titubeó algo cohibida.

Erza apretó con más fuerza su mano y siguió hablando. ―Ella es Lucy y él es Natsu. ¡Saluden! ―fue ahí cuando la pelirroja la soltó.

―¡Hola! ―Lucy alzó la mano y prefirió guardar su distancia, lo mismo que Natsu se solo se limitó a alzar la cabeza para saludar.

Juvia solo asintió.

―¿Y eres nueva en esta ciudad? ―ella volvió a afirmar con la pregunta de Erza, ruborizada y avergonzada por ser el centro de atención de todos, con una discreta mirada se giró hacia Gray y le suplicó en silencio que le ayudara, él pareció dudar o no captar la ayuda que le pedía.

Juvia fluctuó. No era que la pelirroja tuviera un comportamiento grosero con ella, al contrario ¡Era cálida y solo quería ayudar! Pero Juvia no estaba acostumbrada a pasar por un interrogatorio y menos a estar en la superficie recibiendo toda la atención del mundo, siempre fue una sirena solitaria. Y si apenas acababa de pasar por una crisis por no saber usar sus dos piernas, ahora ¡Socializar con un grupo más amplio le causaba pavor! ¿De qué iba a hablar si Gray le pidió que no le dijera a nadie que era una Sirena? _y ese era el secreto que los dos compartían._ ¿Podía hablarles de peces? Era de lo único normal de lo que podía hablarles.

Estaba ansiosa y pensó que estar en el mar, lo más seguro era que se desenvolvería diferente pero ahora, estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo atrapada… y no porque un marinero la pescó, estaba atrapada porque hablaba con humanos que estaban curiosos por saber de ella, ¡Ah! ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Ni loca salía nadando de ahí! nunca se había sentido tan apapachada, y eso debía agradecerlo a Gray.

―Sí, ella acaba de llegar ―Gray respondió, Juvia suspiró aliviada antes de que le preguntaran más cosas y agobiarse por las respuestas tan simples que tenía.

Juvia lo amó más y más y se quedó embobada en su salvador (aún más emboada luego de mirarlo por primera vez y mucho más, casi el doble, luego de que se presentó con ella y se portó tan amable).

―¿Y de dónde vienes? ―esta vez fue Lucy, la rubia, la que le preguntó.

―¡Del mar! ―respondió con simpleza y sonriente, ni se extrañó de que Gray palmeara su frente.

―¿Del mar?

Juvia asintió con firmeza y miró su expresión curiosa e intrigada por su respuesta, mientras que Erza afirmaba con toda la seguridad del mundo. ―¡Juvia viene del mar! ¡Del océano!

Gray se horrorizó cuando lo reafirmó, pasó desapercibido por Juvia, y es que aunque él esperaba escuchar algo así de disparatado, ¡la mujer decía que era una sirena! ¡Por Dios, decía que era una S-I-R-E-N-A!, y tal vez ella no se daba cuenta que su respuesta era totalmente una locura como la historia que le contó a él acerca de que era sirena que recién aprendía el hechizo para ser humana, de las monedas de arena y de todas las tragedias que acababa de vivir. Y sus amigos, aunque locos y raros a su manera, iban a empezar a cuestionar cosas que no tenían respuestas. Y empezarían a pedirle explicaciones a él, explicaciones que él no tenía del todo porque las que tenían, no eran creíbles... ¡No vivían en un cuento de hadas! ¡Los iban a encerrar en un manicomio! ¡A una por sirena y a él por involucrarse con ella!

Él estaba completamente seguro de que jamás le iban a creer que la sirena pobre se le pegó como un pulpo a la cara y lo siguió, bueno, él la vio tan necesitada de ayuda que hasta sandalias le compró porque su corazón era débil y esa fue la educación que le dieron sus padres. También le iba a comprar un café que ella se autoinvitó porque quería probarlo. Él iba a saldar esa deuda por pura empatía, ¿pero luego qué haría con ella? ¿Pediría ayuda a un profesional?

Pero mientras, ese era el plan: ¡Le compraba el café y su buena acción del año quedaba saldada! ¡Cada quien por su lado! ¡Él a la tierra y ella al océano!

―De seguro viene de una isla cercana o es porque viajó en barco ―fue la respuesta de Erza, la explicación lógica que su cerebro pudo darle y él suspiró aliviado por su credulidad. Al final, eran tres los locos… ya hablaría con Juvia para que no respondiera eso tampoco, no podía ir por la vida hablando como si nada de que era sirena o venía del mar. ¡Dios! ¡Ya se sentía con todas las responsabilidades del mundo! ¡Pero a sus padres no les gustaría que se zafara así de esa! ¿Qué karma pagaba? ¿y si ella era una actriz que su papá contrató para poner a prueba su educación?

―¡Cómo sea! ¡Tengo hambre! ―exclamó Natsu, aburrido por haber permanecido tan tranquilo tanto tiempo.

Y Gray sabía que darían por zanjado el tema con eso, agradeció que el cerebro de flama fuera tan estúpido y que eso sirviera para que no hostigaran más a Juvia.

Él no contaba con que la sirena de cabello azul, la loca de las monedas de arena y la que estrenaba sandalias, empezaría a saltar emocionada. Debió verlo venir, ya la estaba conociendo, ella era como un libro abierto.

―¡Juvia quiere probar el café! ¡Gray-sama la invitó a tomar un café! ¿Juvia puede ir con ustedes? ―y de no ser porque Erza estaba un lado, abrazándola todavía, Juvia hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

―¿Acaso estás loco Gray? ―Erza le regañó y él sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, iba a morir ―¿Un café en la playa? ―Erza ladeó el rostro ―¡Vamos por helado y un pastel de fresas, estoy segura de que te va a encantar!

Gray no supo si reír o llorar, pero seguía atrapado al canto de la sirena.

* * *

Gray maldijo en sus adentros y no se preocupó en ocultar su molestia al verse arrastrado a pasar unas cuantas horas de su día atrapado en una tienda donde las chicas querían comprar. Derrotado se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que ofrecía la tienda, a su Natsu estaba del mismo modo que él; resignado a una tortuosa tarde mientras que las chicas se medían bikinis y se divertían, ellos eran obligados a esperarlas.

―Yo solo quería comer ―refunfuñó. Había sido amenazado por Erza y por eso se comportaba como un niño castigado.

Estaba medio de acuerdo con Natsu porque se suponía que se habían ido de la playa porque tenían hambre, no porque necesitaran comprar algo que estaba seguro traían de más en sus equipajes.

¿Qué tenían que hacer ellos en una tarde de compras? ¡Habiendo una playa y muchos restaurantes! Pero en vez de eso, ellos estaba aburriéndose, escuchando los reclamos de Erza para que se buscaran algo, que se integraran y mientras que Natsu era levantado y arrastrado por Lucy, para mostrarle unas cosas que vio y que aseguraba le iban a encantar, él suspiró y sin querer su mirada divagó hacia la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, Juvia…

Gray la analizó, ahora que se portaba bien y estaba tranquila, su semblante lucía contento. Ella era bonita, definitivamente era extranjera por sus rasgos y parecía una buena persona, cálida y amable. Decía cosas descabelladas pero no sentía pizca de maldad en ella, eso lo confundía. Lo que decía, lo pronunciaba con tanta naturalidad que de ser ese un universo paralelo donde existieran las criaturas mágicas, le creería. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a ella, porque parecía desubicada y no solo con la ciudad, sino con todo el mundo humano y aunque no creyera su disparate, ella mostraba congruencia entre lo que hacía y decía ser. Varias veces detectó problemas en su andar, muchas veces se vio torpe y lenta y qué decir de lo rápido que se cansaba, pero como en su mundo nada de eso existía, se preguntaba ¿Quién era esa chica que parecía venir con confeti y polvo de hadas incluido? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cuál era su historia?

Ninguna pregunta tenía respuesta y por eso estaba intrigado. Sabía que no tenía ninguna obligación pero estaba obedeciendo a los mandatos del alma, a sus instintos y a la educación que le habían dado sus padres (y estos eran la mayor influencia para que su corazón fuera amable). Juvia era una persona que necesitaba ayuda, y aunque era una persona mayor y se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente, Gray confiaba en esa completa desconocida que parecía más sincera que muchas personas que él conocía.

Y antes de perder más el juicio, arrugó el entrecejo al verla hacer pucheros, Gray se fijó en la piel levemente rojiza de sus hombros, a causa de los fuertes rayos de sol de la playa a los que estuvo expuesta por mucho tiempo. Y diferencia de Erza y Lucy, ella estaba tranquila y sin aparente interés por comprar algo.

―¿No vas a comprar nada? ―preguntó. Giró levemente el rostro hacia su dirección.

Juvia tarareaba una canción y ensimismada, se inclinó hacia él.

―¿Gray-sama quiere que Juvia compre algo? ―sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Parecía que era la misión de su vida o que trataba con un asunto de vida o muerte.

Él vio cómo su mirada se iluminó como dos faros, se tuvo que apartar unos centímetros para reponerse, intentó hablar un par de veces, pero se vio intimidado con toda la euforia que Juvia comenzaba a manifestar a raíz de su pregunta.

―Eh… ―sudó en frío ―no… exactamente.

―¡Juvia! ―Gray sintió que era salvado por alguna fuerza divina ―¡Encontramos algo para ti!

Una sonriente Lucy comenzó a hacerle señas para que se acercar a ellas.

―¿Para Juvia?

―Sí, para ti. ¡Ven!

Se disculpó con él y luego de avisarle que pronto estaría de vuelta, se levantó grácilmente y caminó hacia ellas, Gray observó cada uno de sus movimientos, como descruzaba los brazos tras su espalda para tomar con sus manos la ropa que le enseñaban.

Parecieron susurrarle algo porque Juvia de inmediato se volteó a verlo e intercambió su mirada entre el bikini y él, su rubor se intensificaba cada segundo más. _«Oh, no, Juvia comenzaba a imaginarse cosas.» _Despeinó su cabello y trató de poner atención a otras cosas, pero para su desgracia no había nada mejor (o útil) por hacer o ver.

Ofuscado y avergonzado de la chica nueva que se integraba rápidamente al grupo, se levantó para dar vueltas alrededor de la tienda, ni él sabía por qué no se iba, pero pretendía matar el tiempo buscando algo para él.

Vio vitrinas con lentes de sol, pulseras y collares. No necesitaba nada de eso, pero sirvió para distraerse un poco. Y a mitad de su recorrido por la tienda, llegó a una pared llena de estantes con sombreros. Perezosamente arrastró sus ojos por cada uno, fijando su atención en uno; era un sombrero beige, adornado con una banda de listón adornado de muchas estrellitas de mar doradas. De las alas del sombrero, caían dos largas tiras que se amarraban como moño en la parte trasera. Esbozó una discreta sonrisa mientras que sus dedos alcanzaban a rozar la copa del sombrero, inmediatamente pensó en alguien a la que le quedaría bien ese sombrero.

―Gray-sama, es hora de irnos, al parecer Natsu-san no resiste más y muere de hambre.

Agachó la cabeza hacia atrás, para verla. La vio de pies a cabeza: sus manos jugaban nerviosas con la bolsa de su reciente compra. Apretaba sus labios en una intranquila sonrisa y el rubor de su rostro casi daba con el mismo tono con la piel roja de sus hombros.

Sin más, el tomó el sombrero y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Juvia con casi nada de delicadeza.

―Mira, para que no te quemes ―juraba que su piel debía arderle un poco.

Abrió los ojos. ―¿Gray-sama lo cree? ―una radiante sonrisa adornó su rostro ―¿Cómo se ve Juvia?

_«Bien. Se mira bien.» _Pero eso era algo que no se permitiría responder.

Sin contestarle, hizo una seña al pequeño espejo que estaba puesto sobre un instante. Juvia se asomó y se acomodó varias veces el sombrero para probar varios ángulos.

―¿Gray-sama quiere que Juvia lo compre?

―Si tú quieres ―alzó sus hombros conforme ladeaba la cabeza, tomando un aire de indiferencia.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo sus palabras. ―Pe-pero Juvia no tiene dinero ―dijo apenada ―Juvia lo llevaría si tuviera dinero… sus monedas son de arena y aquí tampoco las aceptan… esto fue un regalo de Erza-san para Juvia ―se quitó el sombrero y lo tomó con ambas manos del ala, la bolsa de su compra colgaba de su muñeca, e intentó dejarlo en su lugar, pero Gray la detuvo.

¡Claro! ¡Las monedas de arena! ¡La sirena pobre! Por eso Juvia no se había movido, por eso no mostraba ilusión por ver lo que vendían en esa tienda. Había estado tan tranquilo y tan natural que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

_―No, no ―_negó_ ―, es mi regalo. _

―Pero Gray-sama…

La vio severamente, no había nada que replicar… de él había sido la idea aunque no sabía por qué la había ejecutado, tal vez sí existía la magia y Juvia era una persona mágica que pocos tenían la fortuna de encontrarse.

* * *

**¿CONTINUARÁ?**

* * *

Cuando todo va mal, el amor, el trabajo, la familia... es bueno escribir, just sayin' y cómo todo se está derrumbando necesito humor y romance, comedias románticas uwu porque esa es mi especialidad. En fin, review crítica ¡Bienvenido! Pienso en ir integrando a Juvia poco a poco al mundo humano, ya conoció al grupo de Gray y pues sabemos que en FT no discriminan a nadie por más loco que esté ;_; y no es que Gray la esté insultando, pero entiéndalo, se le pega una desconocida que dice ser Sirena XD es histeria normal y por eso resalté que no nota pizca de maldad en ella, que todo lo dice tan natural.

PD: Juvia se está portando bien, Erza tuvo ese detalle poorque cuando Gray fue a hablar con ellos, mencionó que estaba ayudando a una chica que no tenía "nada" :x

Gracias por los reviews. Gracias por leer.


End file.
